Timeslip
by scribonia
Summary: Emily & Rachel both find that they can turn back time, but will it work as well as they think? Third and final chapter: Emily and Rachel see what might have been.
1. The View of Emily, 2004

Another AU fanfic borrowing yet more concepts from the wonderful Jasper Fforde (_The Eyre Affair_ is the first his marvellous books). This time, FRIENDS has been taking place in an alternative universe, very similar to our own except that since 2003, technology has come a long way (Extinction need not be the end: You too, can create a Dodo of your very own using a cloning kit at home, just add water). Some of that technology is not available in the US because of intellectual property disputes, animal rights campaigners, anti cloning campaigners and various other people objecting on a multitude of grounds. This is why no mention of these things appeared in the series.

Time travel has been discovered but has been kept secret by the government agencies of the few countries where the technology is available so people really don't believe in it. However, just in case some people do catch on and succumb to the temptation to go back and change history (or even worse, discover what next week's winner at the races is in order to make a killing on the betting in their own time) so time police, already exist.

Since Emily, being British, is more familiar with the new technology, we will begin with her...

**Time slip**

**The view of Emily, 2004**

Emily looked around the café. Central Perk looked the same as she'd remembered it from six years ago. Of course it should, because she was now 'six years ago' herself, thanks to the Device she'd found in the street outside her house. She called it the Device because she didn't know quite was it was, although it looked like an old fob watch. That, it certainly wasn't – or at least, that wasn't all it was. It had a clock that hurt her eyes to look at too closely. If she glanced at it, she could see the time but if she looked at it steadily she found that the numbers had a tendency to melt in front of her eyes like a Salvador Dali painting. If she blinked, they'd come back to normal again.

Opposite the clock part was a dial, which when she turned it accidentally made time run forward. After the shock she realised that this would be useful. For a start, she knew that in two years time she was going to have to make sure that she had the double glazing installed, three extra heaters and that that lovely horrendously expensive cashmere sweater she'd seen recently would be a good investment. When she turned the dial back, she found time slipping backwards.

She could change things. There was a lot about her life in the here and now that was wonderful. She had finally found a decent man. Even thinking about him made her smile. Jasper was so gorgeous. So clever. So witty. So good in bed. She sighed involuntarily at this. Even when she'd been pregnant he'd found ways... And there was her baby - well he was two now – Alun, more marvellous every day. Her job was going well.

Not everything was perfect of course but there were only minor hiccups. The Dodo she'd sequenced last month as a playmate for Alun had turned out to be such a bad tempered bird that she was using it as a guard dog at the moment instead. Just as nasty as any goose and nastier than a pit bull. Bringing extinct species back to life with a do-it-yourself kit was not all it was cracked up to be. Once she'd finished the paperwork, the Dodo was going to a Dodo farm - because of course you weren't allowed to destroy species that had been brought back from extinction by law (_Once Is Enough Act_ 2003).

The thing that she found a problem was her past. In her memories she always skidded past the last half of 1998 and the first half of 1999. Painful times. She'd met and married Ross and then she'd rebounded back into a relationship with Colin that she had known was doomed - or else why escape to New York in the first place? She'd had a lucky escape from that one, but there had been a lot of fall out over it. She wished she could just wipe them out of her memory, but memory erasure techniques had serious problems and the slightest risk that she would erase any part of Jasper was too much of a risk for her.

She had been thinking about this problem when she found the Device and started playing with it. Going back in time. She had heard rumours about this sort of thing but it had been vigorously denied any time a hint of it reached the papers. But the Device demonstrated that it was true. And she could always make sure that she ended up meeting Jasper when she was supposed to. The date time and circumstances were engraved on her memory - so no problems there.

So now she was in 1998 just before the going away party. She'd have a nice New York holiday, which would end when it was supposed to. She planned to sneak into the bedroom after the 1998 Emily had gone to sleep and whisper in her ears messages that she hoped would have a subliminal effect along the lines of,

'Come on Emily, Ross is a right wally, all right a holiday but really, he's not your type, he's not even a good kisser and you know how important that is to you, remember Liam, now there was someone who could kiss,' and so on.

She had considered talking to the 1998 Emily face to face but wondered if that might cause problems forward in time. That might be too outrageous. In any case, she knew herself well and she knew she wouldn't listen to herself. The Emily of 1998 just rushed into things. The Emily of 2004 knew better.

'Emily?' Emily spun around, snapped out of her thoughts and back into Central Perk. It was the 1998 Rachel. 'Oh it's not you, sorry,' Rachel 1998 said. 'You just look like Emily.' Her hair was longer in 2004 than it had been in 1998, and she had become a little thinner. Emily repressed her desire to throw her coffee in Rachel 1998's face, even though at this point in time, Rachel 1998 had done nothing to hurt her, except rudely stand her up. Besides, she realised, Rachel 1998 could help.

'No, I'm Helen,' Emily said, borrowing her best friend's name, 'I'm Emily's estranged older sister. She doesn't know I'm here.'

'Oh I don't know,' Rachel 1998 said, sitting near her and studying her with curiosity. 'You don't look that strange to me. You look a lot like Emily and she doesn't look strange.'

'No what I mean is, Emily and I haven't spoken or seen each other for a long time. Years. Six years in fact.' Well it had been six years since she'd seen her 1998 face in the mirror.

'Oh,' Rachel 1998 said, 'That's too bad. It's awful when families fight.' Rachel 1998 sighed. 'I should know. My family's feuding too.'

'Oh are they?' Emily hadn't known this before.

'Yeah. But you're here, so are you here to see Emily? That would be nice if you could make things up.'

'Well I don't know,' Emily said, not certain as to how she'd proceed. 'I'm still deciding, you see. We might just start fighting again. You know how it is with sisters?'

'Oh yes, but take the chance,' Rachel said.

'Well,' Emily said, wondering how she could make use of Rachel 1998 to get into Ross's apartment before anyone else, including herself, turned up. Getting to New York had been the easy bit. 'I might think about it. Oh dear,' she said, 'There's something wrong with your make up.'

'What? What?' Rachel 1998 said.

'There,' Emily said pointing at somewhere on Rachel's face at random. Rachel whipped a compact out of her bag and scrutinised her face. She didn't see Emily take keys out of her bag. Rachel 1998 would be all right. They all had keys to each other's apartments, which was what she was counting on, and Emily could always leave this set at Ross's apartment afterward.

'Oh there,' Rachel 1998 said, 'Thanks.' Emily was surprised because she'd just invented the make up blemish but Rachel 1998 was on the lookout for anything that made her less than perfect. She was, Emily remembered, trying to get that Joshua guy. How different things would have been if she had.

'I'd better go,' Emily said, 'Please don't mention to Emily that I was here.' Rachel 1998 looked a little disappointed.

'But why?'

'No, I'll talk to Emily in England, it was nice meeting you.'

'Nice meeting you too Helen,' Rachel 1998 called as Emily left Central Perk.

So she had the keys in her hand and all she had to do was wait until Ross 1998 had gone and then she could hide in the bedroom - maybe not the bedroom, since she had no desire to hear herself making love, let alone to a man she had learned to loathe - or another room until he returned with Emily 1998.

Later that evening she was sitting in the main room, confident that she knew what time Ross 1998 would be returning with Emily 1998 when she heard a sound that shocked her. The door was opening - how could they be back so soon? But it wasn't Ross 1998 and Emily 1998. It was Rachel. A different Rachel from the one in the coffee shop. Older.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Rachel demanded.

**_Next instalment: The view of Rachel, 2004_**


	2. The View of Rachel, 2004

**The view of Rachel, 2004**

Quite frankly, Rachel had had enough. She was walking along the street because the subway was having problems but that wasn't what she was annoyed about. She was getting married to Ross very soon but somehow, people thought it was a good joke to go on about how many times he'd been married before. Not funny, not remotely funny.

And joking about how long it had taken for them to get it together was even worse. Years and years of it. Oh sure, there had been some good times but there had been a lot of heartache as well and since she and Ross had ended up together, their break up over Chloe was needless. If she could turn back time, she'd tell herself not to make any suggestions about a break, or any suggestions that could possibly be misunderstood as a suggestion that they break up. It would be very clear to Ross that they were not, in any way, separate, just because they were having a temporary disagreement. Oh no.

But there was no way to wipe out the past. She'd heard of memory clinics in Europe, which were banned in the US, but these clinics were notoriously problematic. There was the person whose memory of foreign languages was completely wiped, which for that person, a UN translator, was a disaster. Another person had had only the good memories wiped out and not the bad ones. Sure, things were better now, allegedly, but it sounded pretty crazy to Rachel.

Anyway, the cost of going to Europe to get that done was prohibitive and getting back into the US might be tricky. Customs were saying that people who had had erasure done couldn't sign the declaration forms saying that they had no criminal convictions and no intent to commit terrorists act and that therefore they could not enter - or re enter - the country.

Besides, she would still have the same problem - loss of seven years. And Ross would remember those years, even if she didn't. No, to go back and undo the past, that was the thing. She sighed. That was a fantasy.

'Bloody useless, innit?' said a voice ahead of her on the street. A thing young man with long hair in a ponytail, maybe about twenty was complaining to his companion in an English accent - was it called? Cockney? Watney? 'I've only ad it six weeks and look at it, bloody jammed.'

'Well,' said his companion, a slightly older, better dressed man, in a cut glass English accent, 'You shouldn't have taken it water skiing should you.'

'Oh come off it, shoulda bin waterproof, I mean, it's a bleedin' clock an' all, innit? Poxy thing. I've arf a mind to chuck it.'

'You'd better not.' That sounded mild enough but the reproof was there. 'You'll have to take it back to headquarters. You'll have to learn to take better care of it.'

'Awright no need to keep goin on abaht it.' The younger man put what looked like a complicated pocket watch - the old fashioned big round kind that you only saw in old movies - in his battered looking back pack.

The pair ahead were silent and walking faster than Rachel, who followed on behind looking at the ground. Half a block later, she came across the watch. She picked it up. It must have fallen out of hole in that young man's bag. She had had the vague impression that the pair ahead of her had turned into a building and Rachel hurried forward to see if she could catch them. They hadn't been that far ahead of her after all. But look as she might, she saw no sign. It was as though they had vanished into thin air.

The outside casing of the watch looked rather battered and Rachel thought that the watch probably wouldn't go. That was a shame she thought. It could be an antique. There was no sign of the owner from the outside and she opened the watch to see if there was anything in the middle.

There was definitely something wrong with the clock part. The numbers were all wrong... sort of. It hurt her eyes to try and work out what it was. On the other side of the inside of the watch, was a dial. She turned it forward and suddenly she knew, without being told that she was fifteen years into the future. She stared. Well, she never in a million years would have thought that people would be wearing clothes like that! Yuck. She turned the dial back to zero and she was back where she was, breathing a sigh of relief.

Someone stumbling by muttered,

'I think I've got to have another joint, right now.' The young female speaker had a good stare at her as she passed. Rachel must have vanished and reappeared on the street.

Rachel closed the watch and hurried back to her apartment. She should be picking up Emma but she wanted to work out what she had got hold of first. Sitting at the kitchen table she stared at the open watch in her hands. Of course if she went forwards, she could go back. What had she been thinking, just before? Going back. Fixing things up. It wasn't as though she could return the watch to the young man, since she had no idea who he was or where he'd gone. If she turned it in to the police there could be all sorts of trouble. They'd want to know how she came by it. They certainly wouldn't let her use it - she'd take the watch to the police after she'd made the most of it.

She could go back - she could speak to herself, or she could find Chloe and stop her having anything to do with Ross. Then Rachel would have her extra years. All she'd have to do was make sure that Emma got born. Luckily she had a record of the date Emma was conceived, so all she'd have to do was make sure it happened again. Of course, Emma might end up with older brothers and sisters - that wouldn't be so bad, Rachel thought.

So she turned the dial back.

The kitchen changed and two very surprised looking strangers, a middle aged man and woman were staring at her.

'Who the hell are you?' The woman demanded. Seven years ago, other people had lived in this flat and were living here now, totally unprepared for a strange woman materialising in front of them.

'Sorry,' Rachel said, and flipped the dial back to zero. It was almost perfect. If it had been perfect, she would have just rushed out the door. She knew where she should be, the trouble was, she wasn't quite when. She had known, without being told, that it had been the day after Ross had slept with Chloe.

Of course she had only guessed how far back should turn the dial, so maybe she should try it again. She went outside the apartment and turned the dial further back but found that it jammed. Suddenly her apartment door opened with the sound of a man's voice saying, as though to someone in the apartment behind him.

'Do you know where she went?' Suddenly she was face to face with the man from the kitchen. 'You!' he said in amazement.

'Sorry,' she said again, and turned the dial back to zero. That was what was wrong with it, what the young man had complained of. It didn't go back any further in time than the place she'd just been. She'd gone a minute later, then the time she'd been before, because it was a minute later in her own time. It would take her a fixed length of time to get back and no further.

She returned to her apartment. So she couldn't fix it up. Ross would always have cheated on her with Chloe. She felt depressed about this for a moment. She'd had a great chance only to have it snatched away.

There were other chances, she supposed. She could probably go back to a more recent time. After the Vegas wedding, she could have told her younger self to give the marriage a serious go, to try and get Ross to stay married, not because he didn't want divorce number three, but because he wanted to be with her. But that would leave the whole Emily thing in the past.

She could go back to the time just before Emily arrived, and she could get her number, ring her at the apartment she was staying at, and cancel, like she should have done. No angry Emily on her doorstep snapping at her, storming off, ready to have her wet feet dried by a sentimental Ross. Perfect. Except would the Rachel of that time turn to Ross? Could she persuade herself to? She doubted it. She remembered being totally obsessed by Joshua at the time.

So moving a little further in time, to the going away party. She could somehow prevent Ross from telling Emily that he loved her, perhaps by subliminal messages in his sleep. That would stop her thinking that she had anything to come back for, so that would be the end of them. He'd still miss Emily, although not enough to travel to London for her, and he probably wouldn't rush out and find a replacement. That might be the perfect time for the Rachel of 1998 to get dumped by Joshua - all Rachel 2004 had to do was phone Joshua and propose. The Rachel of 1998 would be sympathetic to Ross as he was then, and Ross would by sympathetic to her...

Satisfied, she went to Ross's old apartment and turned the dial.

Of course she had no keys to the apartment, so Rachel had to go around to Phoebe's. Phoebe had accepted unconditionally that she was travelling from the future and lent her the keys.

'Don't lose them in the future okay,' she said with a sunny smile, 'It could be years before I find them.' Rachel, feeling sentimental at the memory of Phoebe's wedding couldn't help kissing her.

'Phoebe, you're a beautiful, wonderful person and there's someone great out there for you.'

'Oh wow,' breathed Phoebe, her eyes shining with excitement. She'd never had a prediction this clear before.

So, after waiting to be sure that Ross and Emily 1998 were out of the apartment, she opened the door.


	3. The View of the Time Police, Any time

**The view of the time police, anytime, anywhere**

'What are you doing here?' Emily retorted, because she was sure that this was a Rachel of her own time.

'I asked first.'

'I'm here to fix things up.'

'What! Emily, it's over. It wasn't meant to be.' Even though Ross was so wonderful, and Rachel could understand her attitude, Rachel wasn't going to let her manipulate events to stay with Ross. Ross was Rachel's!

'Of course not,' Emily said incredulously, 'What do you think I'm here for?'

'To get Ross back of course, that's obvious.' Emily made rude noise.

'You are obviously deluded. I'm trying to stop anything happening.'

'You are?'

'Why would I be here, at this moment in time. If I wanted to save things I'd at my own wedding, ready to garotte you the moment you stepped near the place,' Emily said contemptuously.

'Oh,' Rachel said. Both women looked each other up and down. 'So what do you plan to do?'

'Tell Emily - Emily 1998 - in her sleep that she can't wait to get home and stay home, and remind her of all the other boyfriends who kiss better than Ross, not to mention a few other things.'

'Hey!' Rachel said sharply.

'It's the truth. I can't help it if you've got low standards.'

'How dare you?'

'Oh you want me to tell her how wonderful he is? Then she might not even get on the plane. What were you going to do?'

'Tell Ross similar things. Holiday romances aren't meant to last. You can't possibly be as nice as you seem, that sort of thing.' Emily glared at her and then said,

'Well it's a means to an end. I was going to wait until they got home, got finished - that Rachel took some time - and then fell asleep.'

'Hmm,' Rachel said. 'Well all right. So all we have to do it wait.'

'There's a few more hours yet,' Emily said.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and both of them jumped.

'It's nothing,' Rachel said. No-one was supposed to be there at this time in 1998...

'I know you're in there,' said a loud English accented male voice of the Stately homes variety, 'It's no use pretending you know.' Emily and Rachel looked at each other.

There was a fiddling with the lock and a middle aged man dressed in a suit and wearing a monocle came in.

'I really prefer it when people open up but no matter, no-one will notice the lock's been popped. I can do it without very many scratches.' The man put what looked like a small set of tools back in his pocket.

'Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?' Rachel demanded.

'I could ask the same of you,' said the man, fixing his monocle on her. 'Six years or thereabouts out of time, the pair of you. It won't do you know.'

'What?' Emily exclaimed, 'You know about us?'

'Neither of you have covered your tracks very well. You've stirred up all kinds of ripples in the space time continuum. And there's a pretty muddy patch even further back in time.' He looked at Rachel who was blushing, 'I suppose that was you. All that will require cleaning up you know. We just can't have all this mess.' He looked them both. They looked at his monocle. It did funny things to his eye. 'Oh all right,' he said, putting it away. 'I can see quite well without it. It's just that I'm rather fond of the Edmund Campion look - or do I mean Lord Peter Wimsey? Yes I do mean Peter Wimsey. I always fancied being a time lord, although actually a time policeman would be more accurate - but I can see you're both struck dumb which must be rather unusual. My name is really Charles Alendar but you may call me Alendar. What do you think you're doing here? I could feel you blundering around from way back in seventeenth century.'

'Just trying to fix things up,' Rachel said sullenly.

'In what way?'

'Well she,' Rachel said, pointing at Emily, 'came in to Ross's life. He married her, then they broke up and then he took ages to get over it - '

'Did he?' Emily asked, interested. 'I thought he didn't care.'

'Yes he did care, don't interrupt. Then we had this stupid wedding in Vegas where we were both drunk and then we got divorced.'

'How very interesting,' Emily said, this time satirically.

'Will you just shut up a minute,' Rachel turned on her briefly. 'And it took forever - or years to get things where they should have been. We were destined to be together,' Rachel summed up, 'And if it wasn't for the fact that she got in the way we would have been together sooner, so I don't see why we couldn't have gotten back together sooner.'

'And you?' asked Alendar.

'My life would have been so much better if I'd left here for good at this time. Then I'd just have a memory of a holiday romance and none of the awful things that happened to me because of him, and because of her, would have happened,' Emily said.

'So you thought you'd whisper into their dreams?' Alendar asked, with a knowing look.

'Well, yes,' Rachel said, disconcerted at having the plan seen through so easily.

'It doesn't work like that,' said Alendar, shaking his head. 'You change something now, you change it into the future forever.'

'But we could just go forward in time and fix it up,' Emily said.

'No you couldn't because you wouldn't be able to remember what you needed to fix up. You would change, then and now. And things might not turn out how you planned.' Alendar opened a piece of paper on the table and said, 'Look.' He spread it out and the paper not only flattened, it became larger, and more and more like a blank TV screen which shimmered into an image of the airport. 'Rachel, this is what would happen if Ross went to the airport with Emily after you two had been at work.'

They watched. Ross and Emily 1998 were chatting as they waited for her boarding call. Ross was being more diffident than Emily remembered and Emily 1998 had looked, well, impatient to board. She hadn't quite felt like that at the time, Emily was sure. There was a goodbye, a kiss, and Emily walked through the departure gate with her Toblerone and without a backward glance.

Ross stood there for a moment and walked out.

'So?' Rachel demanded. Emily looked at Alendar inquiringly. Both of them were quite satisfied with the outcome.

'Well he had been waiting by the window, to watch Emily's plane leave,' Alendar said, 'Except he isn't. Look at him now.'

They continued to watch. Ross bumped into a woman knocking over all her things. He was aghast.

'Oh I'm terribly sorry, here, please let me help.' He helped her pick them up. They watched as they got chatting. She was just seeing someone off at the airport. She had an interest in dinosaurs. She lived near Central Perk but had never been there before. She was really quite cute. Rachel was appalled, while Emily stood by, examining her fingernails.

'They hit it off straight away,' Alendar said conversationally. 'Of course your relationship with Joshua progresses for a while, because you don't blurt out anything about marrying him.' Emily shot Rachel a look of inquiry, which Rachel ignored. 'But then you find out why his wife divorced him. It wasn't for the reasons he told you so you get out of that relationship fast. You end up marrying someone from Boston, an orthodontist.'

'What?!'

'Called Gary Marber. And there's no Emma in your life. You have another child but she's a different one.'

'No,' Rachel breathed in horror. Emily had stopped looking at her fingernails and was staring at Alendar in trepidation.

'Just as sweet,' Alendar said.

'Not possible,' Rachel said.

'She's a great comfort to you when Gary Marber is convicted of murdering six of his patients forcing you to leave town under an assumed name,' Alendar said. 'Unfortunately people believe that you are involved in covering up the deaths so you are unpopular.'

'Emily, your turn,' Alendar said. Emily, having seen how it would turn out for Rachel, was prepared for the worst and held her breath but then she saw herself, dressed up, having returned from dinner with her parents. It was the night she had rung Ross to find that he was, contrary to his promise, having dinner with Rachel.

'Oh well then, nothing's changed,' she said with evident relief.

'Nothing? You went to bed that night - it was a late one, and you slept soundly. I don't think you did sleep in the original version at all.'

'No I didn't. It was one of the worst nights of my life,' Emily said. 'That was one of the things I was trying to avoid this time around.'

'Yes, and you do. In the original version you gave up sleeping and you went out to catch the early bus, in plenty of time.' He emphasised the words 'plenty of time,' and Emily stared at him in horror. 'You intended to catch that bus in this version too, but after your meddling here, you will have nothing to keep you awake at night so you will sleep in. You raced...'

Emily watched herself run for the bus - and miss it.

She screamed. She'd met Jasper on that trip. He'd been thinking over whether or not to give his relationship with his ex another try and he had always told her that meeting her on the bus, sad as she was, made him realise that he'd rather stay on the bus and make her smile, than get off at the right stop and see Jennifer.

'Yes,' said Alendar. 'He gets off the bus at the right stop. He sees Jennifer and they make it up. It only lasts for seven months, after all, they are totally incompatible, but you miss your time. You see him on the bus every day for the next few months but he's not looking at you at all and you don't notice him either.'

'Don't,' Emily said in horror.

'Jasper doesn't talk you out of getting married again because he doesn't even know who you are.'

'No,' she said with a shudder.

'So you do. It works in a mediocre kind of way.' Mediocre - when she could have had fantastic. 'You don't have any children because your second husband is infertile. So no Alun, and no little one to follow.' She stared at him in shock. 'You didn't know you were pregnant again but you are. Conception was seven days ago. Of course that only works if nothing changes.'

'No,' Emily said again, putting protective hands on her belly.

'But you do take up Dodo farming and become one of the leading authorities on the subject,' Alendar said. Emily shuddered. She refused to look at the image, which was showing scores of the little perishers...

'Okay, we can't do this,' Rachel said. 'I give up.'

'Me too,' Emily said.

'Best leave things as they are,' Alendar said. 'Leave it to me and I'll have you back to the exact time and place you left. Time pieces please.' Each woman handed over a watch. Alendar shook his head. 'That bloody Jonathan. I suppose this is the one he broke and then lost in New York and this is the one he lost in London. The clot.'

'Jonathan?' Rachel asked, curiously, 'He's got an English accent only different from yours?'

'I should think it was different to mine,' Alendar said, loftily, 'I'm surprised you even understood that he was speaking English at all, if we're talking about the same person. Thin, weedy fellow, needs a haircut, and a bath.'

'Could be him. I was walking behind him in the street when he dropped the watch on the sidewalk. I did try to get it back to him. Did he get into trouble?'

'Lots,' said Alendar in a forbidding voice. 'Technically you both are in trouble for time crimes, but all in all, it's best if we get you both back where you belong and paper over the cracks.'

And Rachel found herself back in her own kitchen, just one minute after she'd wandered out it. She felt so tired, even though it was only three in the afternoon, but of course she'd just lived a few hours of extra life, tucked away in 1998. She hurried to pick up Emma and found her just the same. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

Emily had travelled to the US in her own time in the belief that she could cover her tracks later. Without the Device, she couldn't. The man debated this for a while and then said,

'Hang it all, I'll get you back then and there.' He didn't want her husband asking questions - time travel had to stay secret. So Emily found herself back in her own home, in her own time, with her passport was unstamped.

However, in accordance with the universal laws of travel, her luggage didn't arrive back until two months later.

Well? At least it arrived.

_**AN: Really the end. I have three more ideas which may or may not make good stories, I don't know. There may be some delay on those. Living Doll is nearly finished too. I make no apology for the really bad pun in this piece.**_


End file.
